Hedrick (Alternate 'Verse)
Hedrick of the Underworld, '''the son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Unlike most villain kids, while he is frequently seen on the Isle of the Lost, he is not completely confined to it. Whenever he is seen on the Isle, he is mostly seen with Mal and her circle of friends. Biography Hedrick is the son of Hades and an unknown mother. He does not known much of his mother, nor does he truly cares. The tiniest inkling about his mother is that she send down the River Styx in a basket, with a note to it. Hades had found him, and fathered him since. Unlike most villains and their children, Hades and Hedrick weren't confined to the Isle of the Lost. Due to Hades being, well, God of the Underworld, he was needed. As punishment by the heroes, Hades was placed under "House Arrest". Hedrick, due to being "innocent" in a sense, was placed with constrictions. He was allowed to leave for the mortal realm, unlike Hades, but could only roam the Isle of the Lost. This did not bother Hedrick much, as he frequently leaves between the Underworld and the Isle. Hedrick is frequently seen on the Isle with Mal and her friends, causing trouble for others. Whenever the group comes across the Faciler home, he acts pretty giddy. Fascinated by the family's "macabre antics". When Mal and the others had defected to the heroes, many were up roaring, except for Hedrick. During the riots on the Isle, Hedrick was last seen on a roof, drinking from a chalice, quipping: "I wonder how much this will flood Dad's river?", joking of what could be an upcoming anarchy. Later on during the ensued chaos of the Isle's civil war, Hedrick offered his love interest, Heidi Westergaard, a retreat with him into the Underworld. A retreating offer that she had gladly accepted. Personality In terms of Good and Evil, Hedrick is more of a chaotic neutral than a flat out evil. Due to the nature of his father's afterlife, he is fearless and nonchalant, only doing as he pleases. As he philosophies, "Heroes, Vilains. Either which, we end up in my Dad's place." Due to his father being the Lord of the Dead, Hedrick has a macabre and pessimistic sense of humor. He frequents the Faciler family, delighted by the "macabre antics" of their voodoo practice. And among the uproaring chaos on the Isle, Hedrick merely laughs and jokes about the outcry of mayhem. His sense of pessimism comes from knowing the afterlife, and not giving much effort in life: "'Cuz I know where life literally ends up in." As stated before, Hedrick is fearless. He does not fear death and consequence, for the only result would be sending back to his father. Out of such "bravery", he had done as much as talked back to Maleficent, or made flirtations towards the Evil Queen. As one could guess, Hedrick is a mess of a jokester and a charmer. Tends to see himself as a ladies man, as evident when he flirts with Heidi Westergaard (Daughter of Hans). Although he is seemingly humble in regards, as he claims of having "the charm of a satyr, doll". Appearance Hedrick is short for a boy at the age of 10, looking as if he just got out of bed, and shares his father's gray complexion and blue fiery hair. He takes to wearing black clothes, with gloomy designs, and a modern day taste in clothing. Claims to take fashion advice based on what the Fates' have seen. A part of his daily appearance is a black, leather jacket, claiming that compared to the Underworld, the Isle of the Lost is cold. Underneath the jacket is a gray T-shirt is a sketched emblem of a flame. Finished off with a pair of trousers with teared knees. He also has piercing yellow eyes, which many girls on the Isle have fawned over. Powers/Abilities * '''Pyro kinesis - Clearly has inherited his father's penchant for flames, being able to conjure and manipulate them. But unlike his father, it seems to be on a minor level when compared to the likes of his father. * '''Teleportation - '''He can teleport himself to one point to an other in a black smoke. Although due to the mystical restrictions performed on him by the heroes, It is only between the Underworld and the Isle of the Lost. * '''Divine Longevity - '''Due to being half-divine by his father's lineage, Hedrick is capable of a ''very long ''life, and ages at a much slower rate compared to the surrounding mortals. According to the Fates, this is will be a lot more evident when he reaches his twenties. Although is not guaranteed immortality due to being half mortal. Family Tree The obvious being that Hades is his father, and his mother being an unknown mother. In this continuity, it is heavily implied that Hades has had a past relationship with Maleficent. This may possibly mean that Mal is Hedrick's half-sister. With Hades being his father, Hedrick is obviously related to the many Gods of Olympus. Zeus as his uncle, Hera as his aunt, and various others. There are other big names included, such as Hercules and Poseidon. Through Poseidon and Zeus as his uncles, Hedrick is listed as the cousin (once removed) of Triton, Ariel, Melody (Ariel's child), Hercules, and Hercules' son, Hyllus, Skylar, The Sea Witches, Uma, The Sea Warlocks. Outside of the family genetics, Hedrick is well acquainted with various figures in the Underworld. He claims that the legendary Fates are his godmothers, and referred to them as his "aunts". Hades' minions, Pain and Panic are jokingly called his "uncles". Trivia *It is never revealed who Hedrick's mother is, except for the fact she abandoned him. Maleficent questions, "Is it that Persephone wench?", referencing the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades. **The reference is further enforced for when he offers his love interest, Heidi, a pomegranate during their first meeting. Pomegranate is the symbolized fruit of said myth. *As stated, Maleficent and Hades' past romance implies that Mal and Hedrick may be half-siblings. Hedrick seems to hint that he is aware of this. * On the Isle, he is nicknamed "The Demigod" by others. Which is ironic, for technically he isn't the only demigod character, just the only one explicitly stated. * As a result of being Hades' child, he is well-versed in Greek Mythology. *At frequent moments, Hedrick is seen drinking out of a chalice. It is never revealed what it is that he's drinking. *Several inhabitants of the Isle are not fond of his frequent visits in between the Isle and the Underworld. Believing him to be rubbing his freedom in their faces. *He and Hyllus' relationship is a bickering rivalry, resembling much of their parents' rivalry. Category:Characters Category:Descendants Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:New Generation